Into the Fire with Ice
by Zutara Attempter
Summary: This is my first Zutara, please tell me what you think. What if Katara left the Water Tribe at 11 and ended up living with Iroh and Zuko in the Earth Kingdom? If you want to see something happen in the story please tell me and if you dont like it tell me what i can do to make it better please... thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Katara's P.O.V

'I'm leaving tonight, with or without Sokka.'

I thought as I walked out of the hut. _'I'm tired of this boring life of mine, ever since my mother died three years ago things around the Southern Water Tribe have been... Lifeless. Maybe if I leave I can find adventure in my life again, maybe my life won't be so... Dull anymore.'_

I walked over to Sokka, who was training with his boomerang by the water, and he quit training.

"Hey Kat, what's up?"

"Why do you train to go to war with dad, he's not going to take you."

"I'm training because one day I'm going to be a great warrior and everyone will be cheering my name!"

With the last word he did one of his stupid poses and - BOOM!

"Yeah, okay Sokka you won't be a warrior anytime soon if you can't even hold a pose without falling over."

He got up.

"Oh be quiet Kat, anyway what did you want?"

Oh right! Talking to Sokka made me forget all about my real reason of coming to talk to him.

"Um, I was going to run... I mean, I was going to leave for a while."

"Leave?"

"Yeah, you know, like leave the South Pole for a while."

"You're going to run away!?"

"Sokka hush, it's not really running away. I'm going to come back."

"When? When you're old and married and have had three kids?"

"No! I will come back in about two years, I just want to explore and see if there is more in future besides cooking and cleaning and taking care of children."

"Look Katara, I know you miss mom, I do too! But you can't run away, it won't fix anything your problems will just follow you to where ever you would go."

After mom died I hardly talked to anyone, I just didn't want to face the fact that she was actually gone. I sat in front of the fire hoping it would melt away the icy feeling in my heart, but it never worked. I never showed any emotion anymore, and my father said he knew how I felt but I didn't believe that.

"Sokka I have to try, please."

He sighed.

"You have to promise to be back in two years, and write to me and dad every day!"

"Oh my Tui and La, thank you Sokka!

I hugged him and jumped into a canoe.

"Goodbye Kat."

"Bye Sokka, take care of GranGran."

"I will, remember write!"

I started to sail off.

"I will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Katara's P.O.V

'I have been sailing for 3 days and I'm starting to see the edge of the Earth Kingdom. I never knew it took so long to get from one place to the other, I'm so tired. But this is my new life, there is time for being tied later.'

Zuko's P.O.V

I can't believe father banished me! And of all the people he could have banished me with it had to be my psycho tea-loving Uncle! I would even settle for being banished with Ty Lee, but no, I had to be with Uncle!

"Zuko we are almost at the Earth Kingdom, hurry get into your Earth Kingdom clothes."

'We were heading over to the Earth Kingdom on one of the Fire Nation boats, did I mention that I had to be with one of the worst crew my father had? Did I also mention I had to be with Uncle?!"

Katara's P.O.V

I made it to the Earth Kingdom, but I have no money. So if I want to live here, I need a job... So where do I want to work? I started walking around the Earth Kingdom, there were so many choices for jobs, and so many people without jobs. Then two little boys ran if front of me and I almost tripped on them.

"Oh excuse me."

I said.

"We're sorry Miss. we didn't see you there."

"It's perfectly okay, where is your mother?"

"Um, she's over there."

They pointed to a woman holding a cup and sign saying 'spare change please' walking ver to us.

"Do you have any food?"

The other little boy asked.

I checked my pockets and pulled out my two last bags of seal jerky.

"Here you go."

I gave them the jerky and walked away. Now to find a stupid job.

Zuko's P.O.V

We got to the Earth Kingdom and walked straight to Uncle's run down tea shop, people have waited for him to return so they could get jobs and most of all; drink his tea. But I really don't care what they wait in front of the shop for, I just want to go in the back room and lay down.

"Zuko can you help me open up the tea shop when we get there?"

"Whatever, I just want to lay down."

"Did you not get enough sleep on the ship?"

"I did I just want to lay down and not be disturbed!"

"Okay suit yourself nephew."

We finally reached the tea shop, uncle then opened the doors and a rush of people came in. Uncle rushed into the back room and got out all the tea-making supplies, he quickly boiled some water and the tea-making began.

Katara's P.O.V

I was walking when I saw twenty-five people rush into a tea shop.'

'_Maybe their hiring.'_

I thought.

I walked into the shop, and sure enough on the front counter was a 'hiring' sign.

"Bingo."

I whispered. I walked up to the counter.

"Hello little lady, how are you?"

A rather jolly, round man asked me, and no he wasn't Santa. But he looked like he could be.

"I'm fine."

"That's great, what's your name little one? You don't look like you're from here."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so, you're in Water Tribe clothes. So it pointed it out to me."

"Oh."

"Anyway what's your name?"

"Katara... Katara Marine."

"Well Katara, if you will come with me I can get you some Earth Kingdom clothes and you will be set."

"But, I don't have any money. I came here wondering if I could get a job, I'm a very good cook. And I could make pastries, I used to cook with my mom back in the Water Tribe, but when she dies I took on the job myself."

"Well I would love to try one of your dishes but for now let's stick to the clothes."

I walked with the man to the back room, he knocked on the door and let me walk in first. There was an older boy sitting in the room, he didn't look much older than me but he was older.

"Katara I'm Iroh and this is Prince Zuko."

"Oh, nice to meet you Iroh."

Zuko turned around from his meditation.

"Who is she Uncle?"

He said with an annoyed tone.

"This is Katara Marine from the Water Tribe."

"Nice to meet you Zu- Um, Prince Zuko."

Iroh went looking for the clothes.

"Now which Water Tribe did you say you came from?"

"I didn't tell you."

"Oh right," He said turning around with an armful of clothes. "Would you mind telling me?"

"Well I am from the South Pole, my father is Chief there."

"So you're Princess Katara?"

"No, just Katara. I hate being called Princess."

"Well then 'just Katara' here are your clothes."

I took the clothes.

"Thank you Iroh."

"Oh please, call me Uncle."


	3. Chapter 3

Katara's P.O.V

Uncle was nice enough to let me stay at his home with Zuko. I couldn't pass up the offer because what was I supposed to do, sleep on the streets? There is something I forgot to mention about Zuko, he wears these bandages over his eye and I don't really know why but decided not to ask. Also Uncle agreed to hire me if he liked my pastries so that's how I got to cooking in the kitchen. When I was done with the cooking I took the food out of the oven.

"Here you go Uncle, please, tell me what you think."

"Dear child, these look amazing!"

"Agni Uncle it's just food, and I think you have had enough food for an entire lifetime."

Zuko rudely remarked, Iroh just laughed.

"That is more or less true nephew."

I put the tray of food on the table and Iroh picked one up and plopped it in his mouth. I stood nervously around the table.

'_Is he going to like it?'_

Iroh took his time chewing.

'_Make up your mind already! Stop with all the chewing!'_

He swallowed.

"Oh my child, these are delicious!"

He plopped another in his mouth and began to chew. A wave of relief rushed over me.

"Does this mean I got the job?"

"Yes!"

He said with his mouth full.

"Great, when do I start?"

"Um," He swallowed. "In about twenty minutes."

"Uncle I do not see why you called me out here." Zuko said. "I don't want to see you eat all day."

"Oh right, nephew can you please get the water for the tea boiling? I think I see some tense customers out there."

"Whatever Uncle."

Zuko walked behind the front counter and started boiling water.

"Uncle I think I'm going to go start cooking more of the pastries."

"Good idea child."

I walked behind the front counter and went into the back room to get more ingredients for the food. I walked out of the back room and walk to the counter next to the oven and started mixing all the ingredients in the bowl. Then Zuko walked by me and started washing his hands in the sink.

"Hey, um Zuko?"

"What?"

He growled, I'm happy he didn't yell about me calling him plain old Zuko.

"Why are you so mean to Iroh?"

"Why don't you just shut up?"

He started to walk away.

"It was just a question. He is so sweet and caring and doesn't deserve to be yelled at by a stubborn, bad tempered little boy!"

I saw his hands curl up into a fist and stay like that for about five seconds, then slowly they started uncurling.

"Just mind your own business okay? Or else you're going to find out some things you never wanted to know."

"No, I don't care if you had bad experiences with speaking up but I want to know, and what I want to know I find out!"

He whipped around and tore off his bandages, and right there where they were resting was a horrible burn.

"See this?! This is what happens when you don't mind your own business and don't shut the fuck up!"

I backed into the counter, I have heard Zuko give rude comments but I have never actually seen his yelling. And hopefully I won't have to anymore, he ran out of the kitchen and into the back room and he slammed the door. I felt so bad, I didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know my other chapters were not the best. I will try much harder but I'm kinda nervous because this is my first one. But for some of you who want to know, yes Zuko ****IS **** going crazy, but don't worry I have a plan! Keep reading you never know when I'm going to pop some Zutara action into my stories. :P REMEMBER: Enjoy!**

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

I ran into the back room and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with me?"

I whispered.

"Did I hit my head on something? Maybe this is just a dream."

"Zuko."

I turned around.

"Who's there?"

I asked. The person came into view... Wait! That isn't a person, it's a spirit.

"Zuko, do you know who I am?"

The spirit asked.

"Um, n-no."

"How could you not know who I am? I'm Agni! What has this World come to? Don't even know who a spirit is when they walk through the wall. Disgrace!"

"Heh heh, ye-yea-yeah."

"Anyway I'm here to tell you what's wrong with you."

"Oh, so there is something wrong with me?"

"Yes."

"Then how do I know I'm not making this up?"

"You're not"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"That's not an answer."

"Will you just let me talk!?"

"Oh, right. Yeah go right ahead, no one is stopping you."

"Okay, well when your father burned you it irritated something in your brain. When I say something I mean you ability to stay sane, and until you can find someone to heal it, then you will become insane."

"So you're saying I have to find a healer to heal my burn, that is making me crazy?"

"Yes I am."

"I still think this is just a mind game."

"If your mind could still do that to you then I would agree, but since that part of your brain has been destroyed I hardly dought that is what this is."

"Oh thanks for rubbing it in!"

"You should stop talking back to me because I could destroy you in the snap of my finger."

"Yet you can't heal me... It's a wonder."

"Just do what I told you."

With that Agni disappeared.

"I don't need a stupid healer! I'm just fine!"

Then a bag of flour fell on my head.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

I could hear voices in the background of my dreams, but they weren't the sweet voices in my dreams. No they were annoying and filled with worry.

"Zuko please wake up."

I heard a girl's voice say.

"Nephew if you can hear me you are going to be okay."

Then I felt a hand intertwine with mine, and I slowly began to open my eyes. Soon my world was filled with color and light. And don't forget I also woke up with a mega-headache. And then I saw someone standing over my head. I looked to my side and saw Katara.

'_Katara is her name right?'_

I thought. Then I followed her extended arm to my hand, she was holding my hand. And then I looked up again I saw Uncle this time, he was talking to the girl that was standing over my head and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Zuko is going to be very pleased when he sees what you have done."

Iroh said. Then he looked down.

"Well good morning nephew."

"What time is it?"

I asked.

"Noon, you have been passed out for two days."

I shot up.

"What!?"

My hand was still intertwined with Katara's, but I didn't mind.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Well just wait and see, but right now I'm super tired and I'm going to sleep! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so my other chapters were okay because my brain was on vacation, but I'm all better now! I really hope you guys enjoy my story, I will try to make them longer! Please review! REMEMBER: Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

_'This is all my fault! If I just would have been quiet he wouldn't in this situation!'_

I grabbed Zuko's hand.

'Please be okay.'

Zuko started to wake up, he looked over at me and then looked away.

'Is he still mad?'

I thought.

"Zuko is going to be very pleased when he sees what you have done."

Iroh said. But I was questioning that, I put my head down.

'He's going to hate me.'

"Well good morning nephew."

"What time is it?"

My head shot up.

'Oh no, what is he going to say?'

"Noon, you have been passed out for two days."

"What!?"

He shot up, but he didn't let go of my hand. Iroh then whispered something into the nurses ear and they left the room. Now it was just me and Zuko.

"Um, Zuko."

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because if I would have not bugged you about it then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"You were right."

"You have every right to yell at... Wait what?"

"You were right, I was being an ass to Uncle for no reason."

He let go of my hand and put his head in his hands. I wanted to acknowledge the fact that I was right, but I figured he had been through enough. I got up from my chair and sat on the couch next to him.

"Look I'm sure you had a perfect reason to act like that."

"But that's the thing, I had no reason."

"Well just think, is there anything that possibly could have made you act like that?"

Zuko thought for a while.

"My father."

"What about him?"

"He gave me this burn," He pointed to his left eye. "And I guess I was mad about it."

I handed him a mirror.

"What burn?"

He looked into the mirror.

"I-It's gone! The burns gone!"

"Zuko you're thirteen, you shouldn't have had all the stress that you had when I first met you. When I first met you I thought you were one of those stubborn kids that always get their way and have stress for no clear reason. But now you can start over, you can have that childhood. You're never to old to start over... Unless you're as old as Uncle."

Zuko laughed.

_'Oh wow, he actually laughed. I have never heard him laugh before, I like this Zuko. He isn't so uptight... He's kinda cute.'_

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

I laughed. I haven't laughed since my mom left.

'I can't believe she actually made me laugh, not even Uncle can do that. Am I going soft?"

"Hey Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would have happened if I would have stayed in the South Pole?"

"I think I would have become a crazy killer obsessed with capturing the Avatar."

She laughed at my statement.

"What about you, what do you think would have happened?"

She became silent, no trace of happiness on her face.

"I would have had to stay home and take care of my village."

"At such a young age?"

"Well ever since my mother died someone had to help around the South."

"Oh I'm sorry, my mother left when i was very young too."

"Yeah."

"But don't you have other women to help around the Tribe too?"

"Well yes, but not many. There are only nine women and five girls. But the girls are all to young to help."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

'She's kinda cute I guess.'

There was a silence between Katara and I.

"Did you know this is the most I have talked since my mother died?"

"Really?"

I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well um, thank you."

"For what?"

"I remember before I blacked out all the way, you found me in the back room. And I guess you got help?"

"Oh no, I left you there for a day then Uncle found you and I acted like I didn't even know you were in there."

She joked, and she laughed at he own joke. I joined her in laughing.

* * *

Iroh's P.O.V

I listened to the two kids laughing.

_'She's exactly what he needs in life.'_

I laughed and walked away.

_'Their never going to see they need each other anytime soon.'_

I walked into the living room of our apartment.

"So son how have you and your wife been doing?"

"Just fine father."

"Do you want me to tell Zuko that your here? I'm sure he would love to know that his favorite cousin is here."

"I think we will wait until after he is done talking to his little friend."

Lu Ten laughed and I laughed with him.

'I'm glad I rejected being Fire Lord. If I hadn't I wouldn't be having moments like these with my family.'

"So when are my daughter-in-law and my grandson visiting?"

"They will be here tomorrow father. I can't thank you enough for letting us stay here for a while."

"It's the least I can do for my son."

I walked over to the oven.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Jasmine?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I would love some tea."

* * *

**Okay hold on I'm going to guess what you guys were thinking.**

You: Woah! He's still alive?

**Me: Damn right he's still alive! It was a really lame butterfly effect.**

**People that don't know what butterfly effect is: Whaaaa?**

**Me: Katara left home and it effected Lu Ten's "death" so he's still alive.**

**Everyone: Ooooooh, that makes sence!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! REMEMBER: Review!**


	6. Chapter 7

**So this is chapter 6 and 7 of into the fire with ice, it says there are 7 chapters so there will be seven chapters! I have a ton of homework so im going to try to post every saturday and sunday anyway. Middle school isn't fun to much math, science and L.a homework. Blah! Anyway Remember:ENJOY! Oh by the way I don't know if I said this but Iroh's tea shop is on the bottom of their apartment. im to lazy to make them walk to another apartment building.**

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

The next day I woke up in a room on a couch. I looked around, this wasn't my room. I got up off the couch and walked into the living room of the apartment. Where was everybody?

'Maybe their in the tea shop.'

I walked downstairs, no one was there and the shop wasn't even open. I walked back upstairs.

'Maybe if I go back to sleep, they will be there when I get up.'

I walked into the room I was first in, I noticed it was Zuko's room. When I walked in there black snow started to fall, the room transformed into the South Pole. I was in front of our hut, I walked inside and I found my mother in the hands of the Fire Nation man again. I couldn't do anything, I was frozen; but I knew I could save her. I just stood there, looking at my mother. I tried to run to her but I wouldn't, I tried to scream and nothing would come out.

"Go find your brother Katara."

Those were the last words I heard her say, I didn't want to go but my legs wouldn't stay still. I walked out of the tent and a smell of burning flesh reached my nose; tears than stung at my eyes. I wanted to turn back and see what they had done, show them that they just killed an innocent woman. But that would be against everything my mother died for, she died to save me. I woke up.

Iroh and Zuko were sitting next to me.

"Katara are you okay?"

Iroh asked in a worried voice.

"You were screaming and we couldn't wake you up."

Zuko filled in. I sat up on the couch I was sleeping on and started to cry. Iroh wrapped me in a hug.

"Stay here child while I go get you some tea."

Zuko and Iroh both got up and walked towards the door, when I was alone in the room I continued to cry.

'I miss you mom.'

I heard the door open again but didn't bother looking at who it was.

'I miss you Sokka, I wish I would have stayed home.'

"Katara?"

I knew that voice, Zuko. I didn't want him to see me crying so I buried my face in my hands.

"Katara are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"What was your dream about?"

He moved closer to me and sat on the couch.

I shook my head again.

"You can tell me Katara, it's okay."

I could tell he isn't used to comforting people, there was the sound of awkwardness in his voice.

"It was about my mom."

"What about her?"

"I dreamed of her dying again."

I started crying harder, he moved closer to me so we were just and arms length away. He wrapped his arm around me and started humming a tune. I recognized that tune, my mom used to sing it to me before I went to sleep. I looked at him.

"How do you know that tune?"

"Uncle used to sing it all the time around the palace, it's kinda catchy. Why?"

"No reason."

I sank into him, I never really noticed how warm he was. Every now and then I let out a little sob or had a shudder in my breathing. Then Iroh walked into the room.

"Well I see you two have gotten mighty comfortable."

Someone said, it deafenintly wasn't Iroh. Zuko and I flew apart.

Zuko's P.O.V

Katara leaned on my chest. I looked down at her, I saw how vulnerable she was and how sad she was.

'I hate seeing her like this, why can't she be happy all the time?'

When I focused on her face I would occasionally see a tear run down her cheek. I knew from now on.

'_I'm going to make sure no one would make her sad or hurt her ever, she's mine to protect now... She's mine.'_

Then I heard the door open and someone walked in. I was resting my head on top of hers and I didn't want to move.

"Well I see you two have gotten mighty comfortable."

Lu Ten, just like him to ruin the moment. Katara flew from my arms and I slowly pulled away from her. Katara was blushing.

"Hello to you too Lu Ten."

"And this must be the famous Katara I assume?"

Katara nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

Lu Ten took Katara's hand and kissed it. She blushed.

I loved Lu Ten but I didn't like it when he kissed Katara's hand, I knew I was getting worked up over nothing. But she was mine.

* * *

chapter 7

* * *

Lu Ten's wife, Katya, walked through the door of our apartment during lunch. The little patters of feet followed and Aleck popped his head through the door.

"Hi Zuko."

Aleck said.

"Hi Aleck."

The little boy walked up to Zuko, ever since Aleck could walk he has been at Zuko's side every minute of the day.

* * *

**END OF MEMORY!**

**authors note in middle of story.. sorry. BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT AS A FLASHBACK! Back to story!**

* * *

'I can't believe that it has been two years already. Two years with, Katara.'

Katara, Iroh, the crew and I were on our way to the South Pole. apparently Katara promised her brother that she would come back. And she was sticking to her promise. We had been traveling for a few days and I was starting to see the edge of the South Pole. It had gotten super cold so I had a parka on and the sun had just risen.

I was on the deck of the ship.

"Nephew what are you doing out here alone?"

"Nothing, I was just about to go back to my room."

I was walking away when Uncle asked me a question.

"Do you like her?"

He said as he was staring out at the edge of the now clear South Pole. His question stopped me dead in my tracks. I wasn't expecting him to ask that.

"No, maybe, I don't know!"

I stomped off.

'Why is he asking questions like that!? Doesn't he know about privacy?'

* * *

**I'm sorry chapter 7 was short but I kinda wanted to get this posted already. Sorry if it's bad but you know! I do my best... Sometimes ^.^ Anyway MARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Or Marry early Christmas or Happy Hanukkah (sorry if I spelled it wrong, I don't really know when Hanukkah starts and ends sorry yea) Or happy Eid al-Adha... don't really know if you say happy or marry in front of that but... yea. Or happy Yule... or Kwanzaa... You know I'm not even sure if Yule is something people celebrate but you know what? It is now! SO yea Happy/Marry whatever you celebrate!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Im so sorry i didnt update since christmas. but you know with school and everything it is pretty hard to. Please forgive me... THANK YOU! Love Y'all! Remember: ENJOY!**

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

I stood on the dock of the ship looking over the helpless people.

'_Why are they so scared?' _

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I heard the person say.

Katara's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of screams, I got up and ran onto the deck. I saw that we were in the South Pole. They had every reason to be scared, every reason to be mad. I saw Zuko standing near the railing of the ship. His hands grasping the railing for dear life, his knuckles turning whiter than they already were. I walked up to him the cold morning making my face tingle from the coldness. All i was wearing was my Earth Kingdom clothes since I forgot to change the night before. I finally reached Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Why are they so scared?" He asked like as if he was so innocent not to know why they were scared.

"I think you know why."

"The war?"

I simply nodded. And soon we could feel the ship dock, then I saw that the Water Tribe Warriors. I felt a wave of happiness overcome me, but then I felt the happiness fall into the black depths of my stomach. Sokka. What was he going to think about this truthfully? What about dad? Were they going to accept Zuko and Iroh like i thought they would. I started walking off of the ship.

"Don't worry Zuko they will warm up to you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it." Now I think I was just trying to convince myself more than Zuko, but he didn't mind.

He knew I would be nervous since i did leave two years ago, and I was just about to be reunited with my family. Zuko was walking off the ship right next to me. He was dragging behind so i started pulling him by his arm. I saw that the Water Tribe Warriors got into battle formation. When they saw me they didn't put their weapons down.

'Have they forgotten who I am?'

Then I heard a voice comanding the Warriors to put their weapons down. They did as told. I saw the person that said the order. Was it Sokka? I couldn't quite tell because he had the helmet on, but I'm guessing it was.

"Katara?"

I heard the voice say. Yup, it was Sokka!

"Sokka!" I yelled.

I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

Sokka pulled away from the hug. He looked at Zuko and Iroh.

"What are _they _doing here? And what are their names?" He asked. His voice full of annoyance.

"Well that's Zuko and Iroh and they are from the Fire Nation obviously. But I met them in the Earth Kingdom at Uncle Iroh's Tea Shop, where I work."

Sokka's face fell from happy to see me, to surprised, to angry. Oh-no.

"You stay with these Fire Nation, scum?!"

I saw Zuko's face and I knew he was getting angrier by the second. I decided to change the subject.

"Okay Sokka they are not Fire Nation scum, they are different."

"They killed our mother, to me they are all the same." He whispered.

I chose to ignore his words.

"How are dad and GranGran?"

Sokka's face fell once more, but this time it fell with saddness.

"Sokka what is it?"

"I have to show you something Katara."

Sokka led me to the tent that I used to spend all my time sulking in. I walked in after Sokka. Then I saw it, i gasped in pure horror. There on my bed was GranGran. She looked severely ill. She didn't look like she could last another month. I ran to her side and sank to my knees and started crying. GranGran awoke and looked at me.

"Oh Katara. Your back! I was waiting for you!"' She said with excitement but it came out as a small whisper.

I stated crying harder.

"I-I'm so s-sorry GranGran. I didn't m-mean to be g-gone for s-so long. I would have c-came back sooner if I w-would have known."

"Don't cry child, it isn't your fault. The spirits are just getting lonely and decided I should join them."

* * *

**What do you guys think will happen? Will GranGran get better, or will she join the spirit world? Read and find out! remember: COMMENT!**


	8. authors note

Hey guys! Yea, this is an author's note. Bummer i know... But anyway I just wanted to say Thank you so so so much for reading my story! And thank you to all my followers! If I didn't have all of you guys reading my story or caring about it i probably would have just quit on the story so thank you! And im super glad that you like it because I want to be a writer when im older and this gives me hope! Love you all! 3!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I kind of staggered the writing days because I have my constitution test tomorrow and my book project due... and my math project due... and my german test. So i kind of had to cram and do all this stuff. So please don;t be mad it took forever to update. thank you!**

* * *

Zuko's P.O.V

I could tell Katara's brother didn't like me at all, and truthfully I didn't like him either. I mean what right does he have criticizing me and my Uncle when he doesn't even know me!? He doesn't know where I came from or what I had to go through just to get here and get his sister to trust me! I slowly walked over in the direction that I saw Katara and her brother run off in. When I finally got to the tent I think they ran in, I lightly and quietly poked my head in the door. There I saw Katara sitting on her knees crying by a woman in a bed. The woman appeared to be sleeping, and Katara's brother was no where in sight. I walked over to Katara and wrapped my arms around her. She just leaned on my chest and continued to cry, I started rubbing small circles on her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, it always seemed to calm her down.

"W-what if i loose h-her Zuko?" She lightly choked out.

"Shh, you won't loose her. She will always be with you, wether you can see or or not."

"B-but ever since my mom d-died, she was the c-closest I had!"

I started rocking Katara slowly and gently.

"Katara I know it's hard, but sadly we can't keep everone forever," I looked at the top of her head since she was still laying on my chest. "no matter how much you love them."

We sat like that for a long time, I don't really know how long. When suddenly a thought accoured to me.

"Katara?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper incase she fell asleep.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Do you regret coming to the Earth Kingdom two years ago? Because of all this?"

Katara was silent for a while. I pulled away from her since I figured I got her answer in the silence. I stood up and walked out of then tent, I went and found Uncle.

"Uncle I believe we are not wanted here, we should go."

"I believe you are right nephew. I will tell the gaurds to wake up early tomorrow, that's when we leave."

"By the way, Uncle you wouldn't happen to know Katara's brother's name? Would you?"

"His name is Sokka, but I don't see why that would matter."

"It doesn't. I was just wondering."

At that moment I heard Sokka's booming laughter comming from outside the tent. I walked out. There I saw Sokka and some other boy who looked mearly thirteen walking to the tent I left Katara in. I started to panic.

'If Katara is still facing the doorway and isn't where Sokka left her they may think I hurt her. But that's only if she's crying...WHAT AM I THINKING?! Of course I hurt her. Why was I so stupid as to ask that question?'

I couldn't think about that now, I had to get to Katara before they could! I ran past them, their faces full of confusion. Sokka's mixed with anger about the fact of me getting close to his sister. I ran into the tent and there Katara was; crying. I sat down and engulfed her in a hug.

"Look Katara, I am so sorry I asked that question. I shouldn't have. It was kind of selfish to ask. I shouldn't have made you it was a hard disision that I shouldn't have made you decide."

I could feel her shake her head aginst my shoulder.

"I-I'm sad b-because, I don't regret g-going to the Earth Kingdom."

She hiccuped.

"I d-don't regret it a-at all. I am actually g-glad I went, no matter what." She continued.

I sat down and pulled her into my lap, she put her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. Then Sokka and the boy walked into the tent.


	10. authors note again

Guys im really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy with ISAT's and then a week of homework.. I'm really sorry. chapter 10 is coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh guys! I am so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated for two weeks! I just got a new math teacher and she gives us homework like everyday including weekends! And by the time I'm time done with that and my other homework I have to go to bed. So please forgive me! Anyway enjoy chapter ten! **

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

Zuko pulled me into his lap, I put my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I then heard the tent door flap open. I looked up to see Sokka and a little bald boy with arrows on his arms and head. Sokka was very angry, his anger only seemed to be getting worse at this point. Then the arguement started. It was more of a one way arguement. Sokka was yelling at Zuko who was just bushing it off. I could tell Zuko was getting pissed off, but he did his best to hide it. We stood up, I took Zuko's hand.

"Come on Zuko let's go find Uncle." I whispered to him.

Zuko led me out of the tent, gaining death glares from Sokka and confused glances from the new kid. Once we were outside, I decided I would take Zuko to my secret hideout. I started leading him in the direction of the secret ice cave.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"A place."

"What place Katara?"

"A secret place."

We got to the cave and walked inside. I slid down one of the familiar icey walls. Zuko sat down next to me.

"What was it like?" Zuko asked.

"What was what like?" I asked confused.

"What was the South Pole like... Before the war?"

"Oh, well I don't remember much of the story that has been passed down to me. Except for the village, wasn't always one village. Before the war we had small, and i mean very small, villages. So there might have been one village close to the top of the South Pole one close to the bottom and one at each sides. Also I remember that wherever you looked there was always an animal. There might have been some White Hamsters and Otter Penguins walking across the place. Or some Tiger Seals lounging around by the water, or even some people and their pet Polar Dogs."

I looked at my hands folded in my lap.

"Go on." Zuko whispered.

I sighed.

"But then the war happened. And all of those vilages got forced to move into our village we have today... So, what was it like in the Fire Nation?"

"Sunny."

"Smart ass, no I meant what did it look like?"

Zuko laughed at that.

"Well, unlike here, there are no animals except for the modern Turtle Duck. Um, it was very beautiful. I haven't seen anything like it. It is truthfully the most amazing place ever. But the schooling... We were taught that Fire Nation was the best Nation out of everyone, and of course we believed it. Because we were sent to school since we were able to bend. And nonbenders were sent to school when they learned to walk."

"Wow, that's intense." I said.

"I guess."

Zuko wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's so cold here!"

I laughed.

"Well it IS the South Pole."

"...Right."

"For a person that went to school sence he could bend, you aren't so smart."

We both laughed at that.

"You can't blame me I'm used to warm climates!"

"Whatever, let's head back. It's probably time for dinner."

* * *

**It's not that long i know, but it's something right? Okay I hoped you enjoyed. I just had writers block for a while. Along with homework duty... hehe i said duty... ANYWAY! have a beautiful day/night/afternoon! Bye Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11 the last ch was ch 10

Sokka's p.o.v

"Oh well Aang, I guess you will have to meet Katara another time." I said to the bald headed air bender.

"Oh...Right."

He looked around awkwardly for a while.

"Who was the boy with her?"

I stiffened.

"I don't know much about him. But his name is Zuko and he's from the Fire Nation. And that's all I want to know."

"Oh."

Aang was quiet for a while.

"Why don't you, you know, give him a chance. Like you gave me a chance? He may end up being better than you think."

I balled my hands up into fists.

'Give him a chance?'

I thought.

'Why? So one of his men can kill another one of my family members? So I can let my gaurd down and let **him** hurt Katara? No I won't be giving him **ANY** chances.'

"I won't give him a chance because I know I won't like him. So what's the point in giving him a chance if I know I will never get along with him? And I gave you a chance because I knew I would like you and I knew you would be the best for my little Katara. Even before you met her."

I slung an arm around Aang's shoulder.

"Well it would still be nice. You might actually grow to like him."

"In this world, no one cares about how nice you are. They only care about themselves and how much they can get from the nice people. And I will never grow to like him. Not after what his men did to this place. And to my mother and to GranGran. Never again."

"But if that hadn't have happened then I wouldn't be here."

"We'll never know Aang. We'll never know. Now come on its time for dinner."


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay guys I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY that I didn't update.. like at all this summer. But with the swimming and the meets and the injuries I couldn't really find time. Now this chapter is kinda cheesy.. and bad... BUT it's important for the next chapter... kinda... not really. Okay this is the first thing I could think of with a scratched cornea so don't judge me. anyway REMEMBER: Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara's P.O.V

Zuko and I were waking back to the tents for dinner, he was walking a bit faster than me. Obviously eager to go eat. But I wasn't all to hungry, so... why not stall him? I got a simple ball of water, basic Waterbending, and chucked it at the back of his head. When it hit him, he whipped around.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

I was trying to act innocent but, it's kinda hard when he's soaked in water and practically has steam coming out of his ears. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" He asked.

I nodded, and threw my head back in a laughing fit... Well... Until I got hit by a snowball. The snowball got in my parka sending chills to run all over my body. I removed the snowball from my clothes, and gave snickering Zuko a glare. We had a snowball war, I occasionally tossing some water. But after a good ten minutes we decided to stop.

"I am covered in water and freezing cold!" He complained.

"so am I.. Well besides the covered in water part." I winked at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Katara. Just come here."

I walked over to him and he engulfed me in a hug. I took in his sent and smiled, feeling warm again. He pulled away from the hug and I mentally sighed.

"Come on, we should head back everyone might be wondering where we- you are." He said.

I would have confronted him on his little correction, but instead I just followed him back to the village.

*skipping walk there, they were just talking*

When we got to the village most of the villagers were crowded around my family's tent. I couldn't quite figure out why they were there... Until I remembered.

"GranGran." I whispered.

* * *

**Oh no! Yea, like I said it was going to be cheesy and bad. but cheesy chapters are needed! Anyway REMEMBER: Comment... yea... well... BYE! Have a beautiful night/day/evening whatever you get the point. Stay beautiful/handsome. **


End file.
